Crushed cloth which can have the crushed history set to give a texturized appearance, is a desirable form of fabric for certain uses. The setting of the crushed memory is normally effected by heat, such as steam, boiling water, hot air, and the like; and then, after cooling, the crushed cloth is stretched on a tenter frame and heat is applied to stabilize the texturized appearance. It is with an improved apparatus for crushing the cloth that the present invention deals.